


Seahorse

by niamdaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, Fluff, Harry and Louis are a thing yes there's larry, I swear, I'm not that stupid it's for the story, Liam is a cop, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, That's it, but that's mentioned like twice, cute baby, cute stuff, niall is a MOM, oh yeah a teeny bit of smut at the beginning, the medical shit is clearly made up, theyre only in it for like two seconds though, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdaisies/pseuds/niamdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg niam that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seahorse

"Mhm.. mhm.. just like that, oh"

The blonde rocked his hips up, meeting the thrusts of his boyfriend, his hands in his own hair and his back arched.

"Close"

The brunette then mouthed at one of his pert, pink nipples and slid a single finger alongside his cock into the boy's hole.

With that, the blonde came undone, cumming with a cry and a whine as he felt the cock inside him continuously stroke his sweet spot.

The brunette came shortly after, filling the boy with the liquid pleasure and collapsing beside him after riding out their highs.

Once he pulled out, the older man brushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes.

"I gotta get to work, but I'll see you tonight alright? Keep that bum ready for me." He winked and stood up to get dressed.

"Mhm."

Once dressed in his uniform, the brunette bent down and kissed the boy's lips sweetly.

"I love you, Niall"

Niall smiled in return.

"I love you too, Liam."  
\---

Most days began this way and ended just the same.

Morning sex, Liam went to work, Niall cleaned up the flat, Liam came home and they cuddled, Niall made dinner and they ate, sex before bed.

Their days had a lot of variety as you could tell, but they wouldn't trade what they had for the world.

It was a beautiful and simple life they lived.

That was though, until the day they found out Niall was having a baby.  
\---

When you have see your partner naked every morning and night, you definitely tend to notice when they gain some weight.

Liam didn't want to say anything, (how could he), but he had noticed the bit of a tummy Niall was beginning to grow.

He didn't seem to look fuller anywhere else, but his stomach was definitely getting bigger.

It was cute to him, though.

When his tummy was suddenly becoming visible through clothes, he decided he had to say something.

(He loved Niall no matter what, but he didn't want him to let himself go).

"Baby?"

Niall turned around, his shirt visibly straining against his abdomen.

"Yeah?"

Liam grabbed his hand and led him to their couch, pressing a little kiss on his nose.

"Please, please, please don't take this the wrong way but—"

"You think I'm fat don't you?" Niall pulled his hand out of Liam's and got up from the couch.

"No, babe, you're far from that. It's just that—"

"It's just that I got fat. Why can't you just accept me the way I am? Why does it matter if I've gained some weight? Why are you being so rude?!" The blonde stormed out of the room and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Liam ran a hand down the side of his face. What was that? He'd hardly said anything!

When Liam walked into the bedroom, Niall was lying on his back, crying his little eyes out.

It broke his heart.

"Babe? Ni?" he approached the crying boy slowly and wrapped his arms around him.

"Liam I want to go to the doctor."

This shocked Liam to say the least. The weight gain wasn't that big of a deal, really.

"Why?"

Niall sighed. "I got fat really fast and I haven't changed the way I eat at all. And lately I've been throwing up a lot after I eat or sometimes really early in the morning when it's still dark out and I don't want to die, Liam, I don't want to die."

Liam hugged him close and kissed his face as he cried. What was this about dying? What was going on?

"Okay. We can go to the emergency room how about that? Appointments won't be open for a while probably. It'll be okay, come on."

Liam helped him get redressed and they headed to the emergency room.

It took a few hours but eventually the doctor saw him and took his vitals and all that.

"Mr. Horan it seems you're perfectly okay. Rapid weight gain and sickness are more than common during pregnancy. How far along are you?"

Silence fell over the room for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what?" Liam spoke as Niall looked like he was about to be sick.

"How far along is your friend?" The doctor repeated himself.

"He.. what? Males can't get pregnant, sir"

Understanding then flooded the doctors face. They didn't know.

"Mr. Horan could you lie down? I'm going to do a quick ultrasound. I'll explain everything, don't worry."

Niall wanted to cry. He was so confused and felt like throwing up.

"Alright, lift your shirt. This is going to be cold"

The doctor spread the gel onto the knob in his hand and began to rub it around Niall's belly.

"Ah, there you go. Look at the screen"

On the screen was a faint outline of a baby.

Yes, a baby.

"How is this possible?" Liam asked, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"So," the doctor spoke,"There is a form of Hermaphroditism in which an individual could have the genitalia of one sex, but the reproductive system of the other. It is more common for women to develop this which is why you hear of those who simply cannot conceive. They have the insides of a normal male.

"With men, the number is close to 15%. Attached to the rectum is a fully developed uterus and ovaries and all that. The percentage of men with this situation is very low and the percentage of sexually active, uhm, receiving.. homosexual men is even fewer. So, Mr. Horan, tell the lucky lad he's a father because you're just about done with your first trimester."

The two were speechless. Niall's mood and weight gain and sickness and everything all added up now.

But they were going to be fathers?

"I'm the father. Or, the other father"

The doctor smiled as he cleaned the ultrasound equipment.

"As strange as it seems, Mr. Horan is essentially the mother. So if you want to be technical, your little one has one father and a mother. Anyway, I'll leave you two for a while. Call me if you need anything."

Once he stepped out of the room, Niall started crying.

"Liam.. I'm gonna be a mommy."

At those words, Liam's heart soared and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  
\---  
"Okay so I subscribed to this magazine thing about babies. We can buy clothes, the crib, toys, everything from there! They said if you subscribe then you get a free children's book and look at this."

Liam was really excited, jumping around his four-month pregnant boyfriend who was sat on the couch with an amused smile on his face.

"This is a really stupid book, it just has like two facts about some sea creatures and then like a little patch the kids can touch to feel how the texture of the animal is supposed to be. But listen, Niall."

The blonde wanted to laugh, but Liam was being serious so he held it back.

"MALE seahorses get pregnant, not female. Niall do you know what this means?"

Niall raised an eyebrow and shook his head, resting his hands on his own tummy.

Liam smiled and finally quit his running around to sit right beside the blonde. He kissed his lips quickly and pulled back with the biggest, brightest smile on his face.

"You're my little seahorse."

That was the cutest thing he had ever heard, he was sure.

Niall threw himself at Liam, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder.

Liam returned the hug, squeezing Niall's waist and kissing his hair.

"I love you so much, Liam"

"I love you more, Niall James Seahorse"

Niall pushed him then,"shut up" he laughed, before kissing his cheek.

"I love you Niall, really."

"I love you too, Liam. So much"  
\---  
Six months in and Niall was going crazy.

"Liam I fucking swear to god that if you don't go make me my damn burger I'm going to throw myself down those stairs"

He was being dramatic about his cravings, to say the least.

"Niall we don't have anymore, I'm gonna go to the store and buy some so I can make them okay?"

Be gentle.. stay nice.. he can't help it.

Liam repeated that in his mind over and over again but then something happened.

"Liam... li.." yes. Niall started crying.

The blonde stood up from the stool at the kitchens breakfast bar and hobbled over to Liam, silently letting tears stream down his face as he hugged his waist.

Liam rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his head.

"Baby it's okay. I'll make your food don't worry. I know it seems like it'll take forever but just give me 30 minutes to buy them and make them okay? I'm sorry baby"

Niall just continued to cry and clutch Liam's shirt for a while before he wiped his tears quickly and puckered his lips for Liam to kiss him. Once he pecked his lips, Liam only smiled and wiped the tear tracks from his face.

"Liam I love you. Thank you for being so nice. I'm not doing this on purpose and I don't mean to be a bitch all the time. I'm just... I always wanna eat and then i get sick and my feet hurt and Li.. I just want him out of me." Niall finished, clawing at his own stomach and gritting his teeth.

Liam was quick to grab his wrists to stop him and nuzzle his nose with Niall's.

"Stop that, babe. How about we both go and buy the food, come home so I can make it and we can eat and then you can lay down and I'll rub your tummy and massage your feet. How's that sound?"

Niall giggled and kissed his shoulder before he blushed.

"But Liam?"

"Yes, baby?"

Niall blushed harder.

"I.. well you know like, my chest is uhm.. you know how my chest uh.."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Liam asked, concerned.

"Yes. It's just.. you know how my chest is like.. uhm.. /growing/.." Niall refused to meet Liam's eyes then.

Oh. So he was embarrassed about his, erm, "pregnancy boobs"..

"I think it's cute, baby. You always look so cute" Liam cooed, brushing hair behind Niall's ear.

"Well, it's just.. they get sore a lot and uhm.. could you maybe.. I don't know.. could you..massage.. them too? I know that's weird sorry I'm just.. uhm .. asking"

Niall bit his lip and looked down, his cheeks redder than ever.

Liam chuckled and kissed him then, hugging him close (as close as he could with Niall's belly), and rubbing his sides gently.

"God you're so cute. I can do that if you want to. No worries babe. Now come on, let's go buy your burgers okay?"

So they went to the nearest grocery store and bought a few packs of frozen hamburger patties and some Doritos before heading back home.

Liam grilled the patties outside and served Niall his burger (he only ate the patty, no bun or toppings) on a plate and sat with him, eating his own hamburger.

As promised, when they finished eating, Liam had Niall lie down on the bed so he could rub his tummy and massage his feet and chest.

About thirty minutes into the foot rub though, Niall suddenly stopped blabbering about random things, so Liam looked up to see that he had fallen asleep with his hands resting on his belly.

Liam couldn't help but smile and feel a bit overjoyed.

This beautiful boy was all his. And he was having HIS baby! How great was that?

Liam covered him with a thin red blanket and snapped a quick photo, not being able to resist as he even set it as his background.

Creepy? Maybe, but he was his love! He couldn't help it.

Liam soon decided to strip down into boxers and lay behind Niall, spooning him and burying his face in that head of blonde hair.  
-  
It was literally three in the morning when Niall was sat up, shaking Liam's arm to wake him.

He opened his eyes slowly and sighed.

"Yes, babe?"

"Liam can you please please please make me a burger?"

Oh my god. Why were his cravings acting up at three in the fucking morning?

Liam knew better than to say anything though and just nodded, kissing the boy's lips sweetly and getting up to make him his stupid burger even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

But he did it because he loved Niall and he just wanted him to be happy. So if that meant being woken up at ungodly hours to grill him a burger, then so be it.  
\---  
"So I think we should start looking at names. I'm about to pop like, next month and we haven't even got a name, Liam"

Liam sighed,"Ni, I'm at work. You know how busy I get, you can't call me unless it's an emergency"

He was sat in the unmarked car, watching the suspected drug hideout when Niall had called him to talk about baby names.

"Liii... this IS an emergency. What if he comes out tomorrow and we don't even have a name? Babies are born early sometimes you know"

Liam rubbed his temples and leaned back,"Niall. It's fine. I'm off in a few hours and we can discuss it then."

"Fine. I guess he'll just be 'blank' forever. He's going to have to introduce himself to people as Blank Horan. Or Payne, or whatever."

Liam nearly laughed.

"You make it sound bad. Blake is a nice name."

"Liam I said blank."

"That's what I said.. Blake."

"Liam stop it I know you can hear me stop being mean and do your policely duties which are more important than your boyfriend who just happens to be carrying your child."

Liam sighed again,"I love you, you know that. Now YOU stop being so bitter, baby. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"Yeah yeah love you too"

And that was it.

Liam ended up getting off early because literally nothing was happening at the supposed hideout.

He walked through the front door of his and Niall's flat and called out for him.

"Babe? Niall?"

He walked into the living room to find him fast asleep on the couch with an open baby naming book lying on his belly.

Liam took another creepy sleeping photo.

After shaking him awake, Liam sat down with him and had him rest his head on his shoulder.

"So babe, any ideas?"

"Well I like the name Alfie. Or Ezra. I also like Dakota." Niall said, showing him where he found them in the book.

"Hm. How about Dakota Ezra? That's cute right?"

"Yeah. Hey Liam?"

"Yes?"

Niall shifted, leaning back onto the armrest of the sofa.

"Is the last name going to be Payne or Horan? Or Payne-Horan? Or Horan-Payne?"

Liam smiled,"Well, personally I think Dakota Ezra Payne has a nice ring to it. I don't like hyphenated last names.. would you be okay with Payne? Horan is perfect too."

Niall fiddled with his sleeve.

"Well actually.. Liam? I.. I don't want to like throw this at you or pressure you in any way at all but.. do you ever.. do you ever wanna marry me?"

Liam smiled brightly then, kissing Niall's lips and nuzzling their noses together.

"Of course I do. After the baby is born and we're well off.. we can get married. I would love to marry you. would you.. would you want to keep your last name?"

The blonde giggled and kissed Liam again.

"I think it would be wonderful to take your last name. It's like we're really one. I love you so much Liam."

The brunette kissed him one more time and sighed into his mouth before pulling away and smiling.

"I love you so much more, my little seahorse"  
-  
That night, Niall had trouble sleeping. His feet were aching and he felt like throwing up but couldn't actually get himself to do so.. and he was uncomfortable every way he turned and the baby wouldn't stop kicking and he just could not sleep.

He woke Liam up.

Liam was always so good at helping Niall sleep. He always kissed him and cuddled him and on nights like these, he massaged his sore spots and kissed his tummy and talked to Dakota.

Liam was now rolled onto his stomach, his forearms on either side of Niall's stomach as he blew raspberries into his skin.

"Hey little one. You're gonna come out very soon. We decided your name if you didn't hear us. You're officially Dakota Ezra Payne. And I'm gonna marry your da-"

"Mommy" Niall cut him off (he secretly loved that he could say he was a mother to his child)

"I'm gonna marry your mommy and his name is going to be Niall Payne instead of Niall Horan. I think Horan sounds better with Niall but I also think Payne sounds lovely with his name and it's gonna mean we really are one.

"I know you probably don't care and you can't understand me, but your mum needs to sleep or else he's a little witch in the morning" Niall hit his head softly at that.

"Please stop kicking him for tonight. You know we love when you show us that you're there and you can hear us, but he's reeaallyy sleepy, Kota. I love you."

Niall smiled brightly.

"Kota?"

Liam blushed,"I like cute nicknames, leave me alone, I got him to stop beating you up"

"Shut up Liam"

They cuddled then until they fell asleep.  
\---  
Liam was parked in front of that hideout again when he got a phone call from Niall.

"Hello?" Liam only received crying and screaming from that.

"LIAM I'M FREAKING OUT, I THINK I'M GOING INTO LABOR. MY.. I WAS JUST CLEANING UP SOME AND THEN MY STOMACH STARTED TO HURT AND.. OH MY GOD LIAM I'M ALL WET DOWN THERE AND JUST PLEASE COME HOME HURRY PLEASE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO"

Liam couldn't say anything.

"LIAM!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts and tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he started the car to get home to his Niall.

"Baby don't worry, stay calm, sit down on the couch and keep calm okay? I'm on my way baby I'll be five minutes, I'm on my way"

Niall was crying and could barely breathe as he did as he was told,"Please hurry.. I'm so scared"

"Don't be, baby. We're going to have Dakota soon and that's nothing to be afraid of. I love you, I'm almost there."

"Okay.." Niall hung up as he tried to take deep breaths and calm down, trying to count how long between contractions like he'd always seen in shows and movies.

Liam finally ran through the door after five more minutes and picked him up into his arms as if he weighed nothing, carrying him to the car without a word.

They arrived at the hospital quickly as Liam was going like 20 miles faster than the posted speed limit.

Before they knew it, Niall was being told to push as Liam held his hand tighter than ever, wincing every time Niall would scream.

"LIAM IM NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN" he had shouted on his third push as he squeezed his hand even harder.

Liam kissed his sweaty forehead as he could hear how much Niall was groaning and screaming and crying at the pain.

But then Niall gasped and sighed just before they heard a cry.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor held out the pair of scissor things to Liam and he took them, quickly cutting it as tears streamed down his face.

The doctors quickly wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to Niall who couldn't stop crying with joy now instead of pain.

"Liam he's out. look at how beautiful he is.. oh my god"

Liam continued to cry as he looked at the baby.

This was his son. He was half his and half Niall's. They MADE him and he was so beautiful.

"Welcome to the world, Dakota" Liam spoke.  
-  
Liam couldn't believe it. He was sat in the chair beside Niall's hospital bed, holding little Dakota in his arms as Niall slept.

He had a baby. He was a father and had made a gorgeous child with his gorgeous boyfriend. Oh god.

Dakota was a perfect mixture as well with his brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had Niall's cute nose and rosy cheeks too.

He was perfect.

Niall woke up soon and took him into his arms, smiling sweetly at his baby for a while.

"He looks a lot like me but he also looks a lot like you, Li."

Liam smiled and stepped closer.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. He looks pretty tan already" Niall laughed, stroking the baby's head.

"He just looks like you but with blue eyes and pink cheeks. And that potato nose we've both got" Niall laughed, looking up and puckering his lips for Liam to kiss.

Liam kissed him sweetly for a little bit before pulling away and kissing his nose, then Dakotas.

"We've got a little seahorse family now."

Niall smiled wider at that.

"yeah we do"  
\---  
[6 months later]  
\---  
Niall had to grab his pillow and put it over his own his face as he groaned loudly.

He sighed and pat Liam's arm to wake him.

"Ugh, what?"

"Li, Kota's crying. You know how I birthed him? You should go make him sleep because I did that."

Nice. Niall always said that. He had probably gotten up twice in the six months the baby had been alive, but whatever.

"Fine"

"Thank yooouuuu" Niall leaned over and kissed him quickly before snuggling back into his pillow and closing his eyes.

Liam sighed, and got up then, walking over to the nursery and going over to the crib.

Dakota was a quieter crier so it's not like anybody's ears felt like exploding when they walked in the room.

"Hey buddy. It's okay, daddy's here", Liam lifted him up, and patted his bum through the green onesie he wore.

He didn't seem to need a diaper change. Great.

So that meant he was hungry. Niall was still keen on natural feeding because "Baby formulas can't be healthy when they're only a mixture of chemicals."

Liam carried the boy out of the room back to his own and woke Niall up again

"Whaaaattt. Liam just cuddle him"

"He's hungry"

Niall groaned and sat up then.

"Dammit. Gimme." He held out his arms for his baby, smiling lazily as he took him into his arms and took off his shirt.

"You can go back to sleep, I'll put him to bed when I finish feeding him"

"No, I like to watch" Liam smiled, moving Niall so that he could sit behind him with the blonde between his legs and his back against his chest.

"That's weird, Li", Niall giggled, leaning down to kiss Dakota's head.

"Leave me alone, you're mean"  
Liam pouted.

"Shut up, I love you." Niall turned his neck to kiss Liam sweetly before leaning back again as he watched the baby.

After he was finished, Niall put Dakota back to bed and went back to snuggle with Liam until they fell asleep.

They didn't fall asleep again until 5am, but it was okay. They wouldn't trade those sleepless nights for anything in the world.  
\---  
Niall had Dakota lying on his shoulder as he went to open the front door of the flat.

The knocking was persistent and Niall wanted to scream. He had been making breakfast (he put waffles in the toaster and poured some orange juice), when there was a knock on the door. And then another. And another and another and another.

He groaned as he opened the door to find himself face to face with people he hadn't seen in years.

"Oh my god, Harry, Louis.. why.. what are you doing here?" he felt like crying. God as he missed them.

"Don't sound so excited, Niall", Louis laughed, walking into the flat with Harry following suit.

"That's not what I meant, I just, we haven't seen each other in forever, I.. why?"

"Well your boyfriend asked us to come over and steal your child for the day, hand him over", so Harry literally took the baby out of his arms, cooing at him and kissing his face as he looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Dakota. Wait why are you taking my child?"

Liam then appeared behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I wanna take you out. They know how to deal with babies and Dakota is an angel. Just make a few bottles and give them diapers and they're good to go. You trust them don't you?"

Niall sighed then,"Yeah I trust them I just.. we haven't had a day without Kota yet and-"

Liam cut him off,"and that's exactly why I called them." he stood in front of Niall then, stroking his arms soothingly.

"Babe lets go out. Just you and me. It's been a while and we need it."

The blonde rested his head on his shoulder then,"Okay."

"Awesome"

"Guys?" Louis spoke up from the doorway,"Yeah, hi. So uh, can we have the baby stuff before we throw up from your sappy love?"

So Niall made two bottles with his pump and packed some diapers and pacifiers and extra onesies and everything he could possible think of.

After a tearful goodbye, Harry and Louis had gone and left Niall and Liam alone at last.

"So what do we have planned for the day?" Niall asked, warming up to the idea of a Niall and Liam day instead of a Niall, Liam and Kota day.

"Well i think you smell so let's go take a shower together and then go have a nice lunch"

Niall rolled his eyes and hit Liam's chest,"Gee, thanks, Li."

After a kiss, they both got undressed and hopped in the shower together.

No sex, they just helped clean each other and Liam even washed Niall's hair.

Once they were out, Liam wrapped Niall in a big fluffy towel and carried him bridal style to the bed where he gently laid him down and kissed his face wherever he could reach.

"You're so beautiful. The prettiest seahorse I've ever seen, that's for sure."

Niall blushed and gigged at that, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Let's get dressed. I'm excited for our lunch date."  
-  
It turned out this small lunch date was at a very, very fancy Italian place. They got seated outside where there were fairy lights and pretty candles. There was even a glowing fountain off to the side with pretty koi fish in it.

"This is so nice, Liam."

"I wanted to treat you. The mother/father to my child" Niall laughed and picked up his menu then.

After they'd eaten and fed each other throughout (Liam thinks he fed Niall more of his food than he ate himself), they just sat for a while and talked.

"Hey Ni? Let's go look at the fountain."

Liam guided Niall towards the fountain with a hand on the small of his back as Niall seemed absolutely mesmerized by his surroundings.

"Whoa Li, look at this one", Niall pointed at a particular fish swimming off to the far corner with a big smile on his face.

"Li?", Niall turned around then and nearly died.

There he was. Liam was on one knee and held out a gorgeous ring in a velvet box.

"Oh my god", he covered his mouth with his hand as he felt his eyes begin to water.

Liam smiled and took a deep breath.

"Nialler. You mean the absolute world to me. You're gorgeous and funny and smart and insane and I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I don't.. I'm not gonna make this super long because I don't think I can even begin to put my feelings into words. I just love you so much, Niall. Thank you for our beautiful little boy and thank you for giving me everything I could ask for in life. I love you so damn much. I.. Dakota's last name is Payne.. and I think yours should be too. Niall James.. would you do me the wonderful honor of being my husband?", Liam bit his lip as he waited for the answer.

I mean, of course he knew he would say yes but he just needed to hear it.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd love that. Oh my god." Niall leaped forward and hugged Liam as tight as he could, nearly sending them both to the ground.

So Liam slid that pretty ring onto his finger and kissed the tears off his face before kissing his lips.

They were finally going to get married. They were a proper family and now they were going to marry.

They couldn't believe it. Nothing could beat this, they were sure.

This is everything they ever wanted. soon they'd be Liam, Dakota and Niall Payne. And to them.. that sounded perfect.

"I love you so much, Liam"

Liam smiled even wider.

"I love you too, my little seahorse."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... so that's that. maybe ther'll be a part two but it's pretty bad so. thanks for reading this, sorry if I got your hopes up and total disappointed you. I just have a lot of ideas and can't write but yeah, LOVE YOU THANKS.


End file.
